


Add a Sparkle of Love to My Pudding

by NaughtyFiver



Category: Oasis - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyFiver/pseuds/NaughtyFiver
Summary: 你站起来，银光闪闪的水滑过身体。我什么都没有想，走进水里，吻了你。你的胳膊绕过我要烧起来的脊背。你说；“这儿没有人，只有我们。”我抬头望去，河岸已经是空的了。





	Add a Sparkle of Love to My Pudding

“把灯关了。”他简短地说。

“咔哒”一声，万家灯火顺从地熄灭了一盏。明晃晃的房间给不了他勇气，只有在黑暗中，他才敢。

你，敢不敢？

两人就这样缠绕在了一起，空气中弥漫着廉价烟和酒精的气味。他把他推到墙皮剥落的边缘，吻住他的嘴，窸窸窣窣沾了一身石灰，这他妈的算得了什么。嘴唇沿着他的下巴颏一路走到滚烫的耳垂，一只手固定他的头，寻找更贴近的亲吻方式，另一只手沿着他的肩膀上下抚摸，而他只是将双臂紧紧环绕在那个男人的腰上。柔软的，热气腾腾的耳朵迫使他嘴唇停留，他挺直了头，喉结上下滚动着，叫了一声。

他脱掉裤子，像丢个小玩意儿一样把他扔到床上，他裸着半身，下身牛仔裤系皮带。“你他妈今天系什么皮带。”他把他压在身下，边吻他边摸索着解他裤子，又一路沿着他脖颈向下，吮吸他的乳头，那两颗新鲜小浆果随着剧烈的喘息起伏着。他胡乱地褪下他的裤子，怕耽误了一分一毫和他亲吻的时间，裤子被丢到一边，他隔着那层薄薄的布料把玩着他的阴茎，用手揉搓着，捏着，时不时用力。“操。”他叫了一声，挺直了身子，头陷进了枕头里，那儿胀得他生疼，他开始伸手解他的衬衫，扣子一颗颗被解开，他一寸寸被展露，他二人对世界曾毫无隐瞒，而这一切一切都在清醒中土崩瓦解。狗娘养的伦理道德，它只会让他俩变成傻子。  
他敞开着衬衫坐在他胯上，脱下碍事的上衣。  
他褪去他的底裤，他惊讶地发现，原来，他身体的每一处，每一个痣斑，甚至连最私密处的每一丝绒毛，都曾在他想象里。  
“看什么看。”他不好意思了起来，掐了一下他的屁股。他俯下身去亲吻，从胸前到胃到腹股沟，都伴随着身下人不可抑制的喘息和尖叫，他的嘴唇又往下移动，刚长的胡茬儿搔得他小腹痒痒，又蹭到了他那个昂首挺立的玩意儿。

 

等等，现在停还来得及。

 

那声音却在刹那间破碎，他好像在掩饰自己的莽撞，一把分开他的双腿，一下子含住了它，他喊了一声，那余声一直在他耳盼起伏，他沿着它坚硬的轮廓轻轻舔着，舔着，又用舌头在口腔里搅拌，涎液顺着他的阴茎淌下来，渍湿了床单，他微曲着双腿，手肘撑着身体，后背脱离了床，头后仰着，喉结上下滚动。他埋进他的双腿，品尝着他的秘密。他的手沿着他大腿内侧向上摩挲，直把他的双腿架到脖子上，寻找着更贴近的融入方式，那玩意儿充满了他的口腔，他吮着，用舌尖舔舐着，像品尝一支美味的巧克力冰激凌。或许有点疼，他的脚尖点紧了他的肩胛骨，大腿内侧紧贴着，蹭着他的脸颊。“你他妈上辈子一定是个高级妓女。”

 

“操。”他死命向下按着他的头，他远比他渴望他更多，他想把他嵌进自己的生命，那一瞬间他终于明白他有多爱那个男人，不是为了一时上头的愚蠢，不是为了越矩的狂喜。  
“上帝啊，”他笑道，“我们曾经耽误了多少时间！”  
他放过了他老二，嘴唇停留在他上方两厘米，温热的鼻息搔得他痒痒，两人就这样对视许久，好像在审视对方是否只是一时兴起或是纯粹就把他当成了别人。  
不，不要怀疑，一切的一切只是在稍晚的时间发生了对的事  
“小兔子，过来吻我。”

他翻个身，把他压在身下，给了他一个杜松子酒味的长长的吻，一只手抚摸他的胸前，捏着他乳头，另一只手解他裤子扣子，他用赤裸的腿褪去他的裤子，紧紧环绕在他身上，像热带雨林缠绕的藤蔓。

两人终于以一种彻底的真实来面对，越过极端的羞耻便是为所欲为的彼岸，终于可以无所顾忌了，事已至此，何须过多掩饰。

他想从后面进去，由他控制他狂喜的降临。去他的润滑液，他打算直接慢慢撬开进去，他骨子里或许有点施虐的倾向，他想听见他发自肺腑的，来源于动物本能的尖叫，最好带点儿痛苦和血腥味。他盯着他裸露的后背，想着到底实施哪一种操爽他的方法。

“你进不进来？”他扭过头不耐烦地问，“怂不怂。”  
“去你的。”他一只手掰开他的嘴，手指上下拨弄着他的唇瓣，迫使他仰起头，一只手划过他的脖颈，嘴唇靠近他的耳朵，吹了口热气，“到时候可别哭啊。”  
“嘁。”  
“………不过我说，这么大这么硬，好歹还是轻点儿。”

 

他没上过男人，不过感觉也还是那回事，他慢慢撸动自己的老二，保持它充血状态，试探性地往里戳进，先开了个小口，又逐渐深入，他听见了他微微的喘息，那小绵羊似的喘息激励了他继续向前，他又探入，逐渐感受到他来自最深处的炽热，他忘记了身下人，只管更贴近那份纯粹的真实的温度。他听见嘶的一声，和叽里咕噜一串脏话，就看见他脸庞因不可抑制的生理上泪水和汗液而湿漉漉，头发湿成一绺一绺的，他又一时兴起撸起了他的管儿，这前后夹击让他大脑一片空白。  
“操，你他妈…….”他咬着牙，发出一声长长的呻吟。  
“那我停下来。”  
“我他妈让你再用点劲。”他嘴硬，喉结上下滚动着，时不时还倒吸一口凉气。  
他饶有趣味地看着他颤抖的裸露的后背。  
“say you are my whore .”  
“说啊。”他以更慢的撞击频率相要挟，他听见他一声不满的闷哼。  
“………I’m your whore.”  
“乖孩子。”他加快了抽动的频率，交合的部位黏腻而湿润，因撞击而有啪啪啪的声音。  
“操，再，再，快点儿。”他结结巴巴，语无伦次，“操你的，你，你他妈，再使点劲儿。”

 

“操。”忽然的，他到了，那因喜悦的爆炸随之而来的震颤晃得他头疼，他在他身下一阵颤栗。他停下来，手扶着他的屁股，嘴唇滑过他的肩膀，背沟，直至腰窝，透过窗外微弱的光，他看到了他背上细密的绒毛。他用舌尖轻轻舔舐着他的背沟，不时吮上一口，等明天天亮了，他就可以好好欣赏他在他身上留下的痕迹了。  
“O my sweetheart.”他轻轻笑了一声，咬了一口他的耳朵，又吹了口热气。  
他嘴唇微张，又是那种不聚焦的眼神，上身不住地颤动，汗珠顺着头发滑到脖颈上，他湿漉漉的，浑身被爱意包裹。

 

他摊在乱糟糟的床上，他趴在他怀里，双臂环绕在他脖子上，脸颊埋在他颈窝里，轻轻啄了一口。他讨厌吃快餐，他喜欢作长长的爱，只有他们两个人，在肮脏的房间里整整一天，两人赤身裸体，只为省去宽衣解带的功夫，尘埃翻飞的阳光映射世界的瞬息变化，从白天到黑夜，从晨光熹微到暮色降临。


End file.
